


Enthusiastic

by DIYFerret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIYFerret/pseuds/DIYFerret
Summary: It's just a small bit of porn I've been sitting on, now I can say I've contributed something to the damn fandom lmao





	Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> Someone force to me actually finish the good fics I've started instead of just writing dumb porn ughhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to Dicky for looking over this and being a True Friend

“This is-- this is embarrassin’.”   
  
Hanzo shuffles his head closer to Jesse’s hip, but doesn’t look up from his intense focus on the front of Jesse’s pants. “Why?”   
  
“Because…” Jesse starts, and then he chokes on his words when Hanzo’s hand comes to trace the seam.   
  
“I like you.” Hanzo states. “I like this. I want to watch you do it. What embarrases you?” Jesse doesn’t answer, and Hanzo sighs. “If it bothers you, it’s fine.”   
  
When Hanzo moves to get up, Jesse makes a noise of protest. “No, I-- its fine, I can try it, just--”   
  
And Jesse quickly shuffles out of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down just enough that his cock can spring forward. It's not fully hard, but is filling out quickly, twitches even, as Hanzo goes to lay his head back down near Jesse’s hip.   
  
It's a nice cock-- most definitely his favorite. It's bigger than his, a definite heaviness of it, a contrast to what it looks like flaccid, almost demure and shy. There's a large vein on the underside, a faint dusting of pink coloring it.   
  
It's not hiding now. Hanzo sighs, small and content, when it gives another twitch and a small drop of precome slips from the top.   
  
“So you just….you want me to just--”   
  
“Touch yourself.” Hanzo states it plainly, and is pleased when another twitch occurs, when he hears Jesse stifle a small noise. “I just want to watch.”   
  
He's expecting another protest; instead, Jesse reaches down and begins to stroke himself. He starts out softly, unsure and self conscious. It’s when Hanzo begins to stroke his leg--softly, sweetly, at odds with the act they're engaging in--that he begins to go faster.   
  
Hanzo’s head blocks Jesse’s left hand from joining, but it allows a good view. The way Jesse likes to brush against the crown, flick his thumb out and catch it. How he tends to slowly bring his hand up his shaft, but roughly bring it down. How much precome has already leaked from his flushed, heavy head. It makes Hanzo want to taste.   
  
Jesse gasps when Hanzo's hand comes up to join his, moving as one with his strokes. Red and flushed from head to toe, it makes Hanzo smile. He makes a questioning sound, as Hanzo shuffles to move between his legs, but is immediately shushed.   
  
“I'm allowed to change my mind.” And Hanzo takes Jesse's left hand into his hair, and then lowers his mouth.   
  
This is, beyond every act they have done, his favorite. He's heard insults about this, crude jokes, but those who say so have obviously never done it. There's a power to it, a heady knowledge of how desperate it makes Jesse, how much hold Hanzo has over him. The way his hips buck up, but stay still under the barest direction and pressure of his palms. The small noises Jesse gasps out, like Hanzo is taking them from him. The way the hand in his hair clenches and unclenches, but never pulls, never forces.   
  
Then there's the actual act itself. It should be intrusive, the feeling of a cock in his mouth, but instead he just feels...content. Overwhelmed. Powerful. The heaviness on his tongue, the salt heady, the smell of skin and sweat and slight musk. It makes Hanzo close his eyes, push himself to take Jesse further. When he can't take it all the way, his hands make up the difference. He sucks him off, paying close attention to his crown and the vein underneath. The hand in his hair turns into two, and the Jesse chants soft pleas and praises in turn. It makes him smile, even around Jesse’s cock, and the shuddering breath he gets in return is sweet and lovely.   
  
He likes this. He likes Jesse.    
  
He thinks, maybe, he wouldn't like this if it wasn't Jesse.   
  
All too soon, the hands in his hair turn solid-- a warning. A promise. Hanzo gives a final long lick and looks up to Jesse's sweaty, flushed face. When their eyes meet, he opens his mouth wide, tongue out and ready.   
  
Jesse comes with a curse, and makes a mess of Hanzo's face. It splashes on his tongue, yes, but also around his lips, his cheeks, beard, all over his hands. When he looks down at Hanzo, after his breath begins to return and his thighs don't tremble as much, he looks embarrassed and incredibly turned on all at once. He looks cute.   
  
Hanzo licks his lips and leans in to clean Jesses cock up a bit, and Jesse moans and blushes even more. He looks very cute.   
  
It’s only when he drags Hanzo up that he remembers his own need-- feels the hot flush on his own neck and the heavy urgency pressed against his zipper. Jesse’s metal hand catches in his hair, the fingers cool against his shaved head, pulling his head close, just on the side of painful. The metal hand all but yanks his pants open, roughly stroking, tightening, and Hanzo has to bite his lips because it hurts so good.   
  
Jesse’s face is still red, still breathing hard and hot when he yanks Hanzo’s face back up and kisses him deep, heavy, tightens his hands just a bit more, licks up and over his lips to swipe at his own come--   
  
Hanzo shudders, gasps, holds onto to Jesse’s shoulders and lets go.


End file.
